Let us in Abby
by DarkWindsOfSilence
Summary: Abby is getting abused by her boyfriend. Will she let anyone help her? What happens when everyone finds out? Will she ever be the same Abby she once was?


**BREIF SUMMARY: Abby is getting abused by her boyfriend. Will she let anyone help her? What happens when everyone finds out? Will she ever be the same Abby she once was? Warning mentions of various types of abuse. Could be triggering. Please read with caution. Thank-you.**

**(By they way I do want to say that all of the characters are from NCIS...Except for the boyfriend "Josh"...He was made up.)**

_**Monday morning 4 am**_

It had been happening for awhile now. The occasional slap, or push. None of the bruises she couldn't hide with clothes. But it was getting worse. Josh was coming home more drunk. And kept becoming more violent. She didn't understand how things could have become so out of hand. So now she is sitting against the wall of her lab, resting on her sleeping bag with Bert clutched tightly in her arms. It was about 4 a.m. The night started out okay but things got crazy fast. One second they were arguing, the next second she was hiding in the corner getting the hell bet out of her. But then she didn't expected what had happened next. He held her down on the bed and hurt her. He had done that once or twice before, but this time was much more brutal. He punched her in her face. He never punched her in her face, knowing that if her did people that she worked with would notice a bruise and ask questions. When he was done with her he passed out on the bed. She grabbed some sweats and a shirt, threw on a jacket and got the hell out of there. She drove to the main place she felt safe, her lab at NCIS. She knew she couldn't get herself out of this one. Everyone would be arriving at work in a few hours and would definitely notice her battered and bruised body. But they don't have to know what else he did to her. She kept telling herself that no matter what she cant let them know he had held her down on the bed and hurt her. She was already ashamed enough as it is. _What if Gibbs is mad at me? What if he blames me, and says its all my fault?_ Abby thought to herself crying, just hoping everything was going to be okay.

_**Monday morning 9 am**_

It was now around 9 a.m. She was still in the corner now with her sleeping bag wrapped around her. She didn't get very much sleep. She was extremely sore, and still shaking with fear. She was way to worried about what she was going to do or say once everyone noticed. At that moment Tony walked in with a bag of doughnuts in one hand and a Caf-Pow in the other.

"Abbs? You here?" Tony yelled not noticing at first where she was.

"Hey Tony" Abby said in a shaky voice while Tony was standing there staring at her.

"Abby...What happened to your face? Have you been here all night?" He said with a very worried look on his face.

"Everything's fine Tony I just got into a little bit of a mishap is all. Im okay." Abby said trying not to let her pain and fear be noticed in her voice.

"Abby look at your face. That's not some little mishap." Tony said setting down the doughnuts and Caf-Pow before walking over and crouching down next to Abby.

"Let me see" He said reaching for the bruise on her face. She immediately flinched and pushed him away. "No Tony! Its fine...I..Im fine"

"Abbs your not fine. Your hair is a mess, you look like you have been crying for hours, your face is all bruised up, and you freaked out when I touched you."

"Look T...Tony, me and Josh just got into a little fight is all. He pushed me, I pushed him back. It was nothing. I told him it was over between us and to be gone by the time I get off work. I took care of it"

Tony instantly became furious. _I should have figured it was him. He never seemed right for her. The bastard,once me and Gibbs get are hands on him he will pay._

Tony jumped up and headed for the elevator. "Tony! Wait where are you going? What are you going to do?' Abby yelled with tears streaming down her face.

Tony stopped and looked back at Abby. "Im getting Gibbs, Ducky and everyone else." And with that Tony stormed into the elevator.

Once he was gone Abby instantly went into a panic. This is the last thing she wanted to happen. _And Ducky? Why Ducky? He is going to want Ducky to take a look at me and make sure nothing is broken. What if he figures out what else happened? This cant be happening!_ Abby slowly stood up and put the sleeping bag away and put Bert on the shelf. She took a few sips of the Caf-Pow she was pretty sure was for her. Then she set down on her stool and waited for everyone to come down and go crazy. _No more hiding Abby. There all going to find out. Game over._

* * *

**So guys that was the first chapter! I know it was a bit short. Its just for starters. Please leave reviews and let me know how you liked it so far! I will be posting the next chapter very shortly! Thank-you!**


End file.
